Anakin's Time Travel
by ScarecrowMax
Summary: Sorry for the lame name, but Anakin dies then gets sent back through time to that fateful day at the senate. It has a twist though... One- Shot. AU.


I had just become one with the force when I saw Obi-Wan standing in front of me.

"You have been given a chance by the force to return to that fateful night and destroy Palpatine earlier, to stop all this madness from ever having happened. Then you would be able to raise Luke and Leia. Padme might be alive if you do the right thing. Do you accept this task?"

"Yes Master. I will save the galaxy. May I ask something?"

"Of course."

"Why now? Why not earlier?"

"You didn't full accept the good in you even though your son recognized it."

"I shall go then. I'm so sorry for killing you; I never would have done it if I hadn't given into the dark side."

"It's alright Anakin. I should have realized what was happening sooner."

And then I found myself in my speeder on the way to the senate building. When I arrived I found Master Windu and the Emp-I mean Palpatine they were in the middle of fighting. The window had been broken, no doubt by a lightsaber or two, I noticed Palpatine didn't have a lightsaber anymore he was talking to me about how he could save Padme and the Jedi were taking over.

"LIES! ALL LIES!"

I could smell his flesh, it was disgusting, he was begging for me to save him but I knew better this time.

"You are going to die Chancellor, this time I won't become your lap-bantha Darth Vader!" I screamed at him

"You won't be Emperor, You are not going to try and turn my children, Luke and Leia will live in a world without you! The Jedi will not fall again because of me. You are nothing! Nothing anymore you are not going to survive tonight this time."

And with that I stabbed him with my lightsaber… repeatedly.

"What did you mean when you said 'My children'? Anakin? What is going on?"

"I… I was married. Right before the war. Also my wife is pregnant, with twins. I will tell you more later, but now I need to see my wife and then I will tell the council everything just give me a little while to process this." I felt so guilty telling him this.

"Go, go get your wife then, we will meet in the temple, the council room at 0800."

"Thank you Master Windu. This is something I cannot repay."

"You have saved my life; there is nothing to thank me for. If they wish to attempt to remove you, I will fight against it."

"Thank you Master."

"Go on home."

About ten minutes later…

When I arrived home one of Padme's hand maidens let me in, I went to our room and found her sleeping.

I took a few minutes to savor the moment because it has been over twenty years since I saw her sleeping but now it was only like one night. She woke after five or so minutes and asked what I was doing home.

"Palpatine tried to take over." I took that moment to say some cures for him in huttese and a few in basic.

"What? When, is he going to stand trial? Has he been arrested? Is everything alright?" Padme was freaking out.

"It's true. A half hour ago maybe. He is dead so trial is not really an option anymore. He tried to kill Master Windu I got there just in time to stop him and I killed him. He was shooting sith lightning at Master Windu, so I had no choice. Master Windu may have found out we are married… and that you are pregnant, and I confessed so, we are going to talk to the council tomorrow at 0800."

"Oh Anakin." Padme threw herself at me as she said this and I held her in a tight embrace.

I wish we could have spent the rest of our lives like this but somehow I don't think that would work.

"Let's get a bit of sleep because I do believe the council frowns on falling asleep in meetings, well not as much as breaking the code but whatever." I said jokingly.

At 0700...

"Where is my shirt Padme?" I asked groggily, "Didn't I leave it in this chair yesterday?"

"I moved it to the closet, I didn't want Dorme or anyone else seeing it out, it seems so long ago now. Do you want to tell them, my maidens, or shall I?"

"Hon, I think they've already figured it out."

"I know but formally, I want to tell them."

"We can later, after the meeting; we'll invite them to breakfast."

"That sounds great, as long as we are together nothing bad can happen."

"Do you have a selective memory, because all I think are Geonosis, battle of Theed, and Mustafar."

"What or where is Mustafar?" Padme asked quizzically.

"Nowhere! I misspoke." I said all too quickly. All I could smell suddenly was my burning flesh and I could feel the flames licking at my skin. And I hear Obi-Wan screaming at me, "You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would destroy the sith, not join them! Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!" I gave an involuntary shudder.

"Are you alright Anakin? Your head seems somewhere else."

"I'm fine let's go soon." I wanted to tell them what happened because well this is something I didn't understand too much.

As we arrive in the council room we were greeted by Master Windu, Obi-Wan, and Yoda were there to greet us.

"Masters." I said.

"Welcome, I'm sorry for the early hour." Obi-Wan said.

"Have a seat will you." Yoda said.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for any inconvenience but I brought Padme because now you know of our marriage there is no need to hide it."

"Good morning Senator." Obi-Wan said with a small bow.

"There is no need for that; right now I am only Ani's wife. And good morning to all of you."

"May I ask how long have you been married?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Since just after Geonosis. We were married on Naboo in the lake country." I told them, "I do know it was not allowed but we just couldn't deny our love anymore"

Turning to Padme I said, "I made good on my promise from when I was ten then. I told her I would marry her on the way to Coruscant for my first time."

"I always knew you had a crush on her but I never thought it was more than that. So how did you know Palpatine was a Sith?" Obi-Wan asked.

"He told me. And I already lived through this a different way. I turned and became Darth Vader after cutting off Master Windu's hand Palpatine then shot Force lightning at him and he went through the window. I went to Mustafar to kill the separatists, then you and I fought," I said pointing at Obi-Wan for the last part, "Then I tried to jump above you and you cut off my left arm and my legs. I was Darth Vader for about twenty years after Padme died, and then I met Luke and Leia, our children, I tortured Leia," With my head in my hands at this point, "Then I tried to turn Luke, but he said 'I am a Jedi, like my father before me.' He knew I was his father at this point but a few months before we dueled and I … I cut off his hand and told him I was his father. He hadn't known that. He and Leia hadn't even known they were siblings until after that. I believe your force ghost told him."

"Do I want to know why I was dead?"

"I killed you. And I was hunting down and killing jedis on Palpatine's orders. Most were already dead though due to order 66. The clone troopers killed all Jedis on Palpatine's order, I lead a group into the temple, and I killed younglings. Every last one."

"Oh Anakin! How come you didn't tell me?"

"That is not all. I brought Luke in front of Palpatine, he had declared himself Emperor, and he refused to kill me. The emperor then shot force lightning at him and he begged me to help but as I was battling inside myself as Vader and Ani then I killed the emperor but some lightning shot back up and hit me and messed with my respirator- I needed one after I caught fire on Mustafar- and then Luke was dragging me to his ship to save me and get me off the Death Star 2, the rebels we trying to blow this one up also, and I spoke to him without a mask for a couple of minutes then I died and you met me Obi-Wan, in the force and you sent me back."

"Anakin. May I ask what order 66 is?" Windu asked me.

"It was an order for the clones only Palpatine could initiate and it was to kill the Jedi. Every last one, no matter the age or skill." I told him sadly.

"Anakin, why did you turn?" Obi-Wan asked with concern.

"I had had nightmares; they were about Padme dying in childbirth. Palpatine preyed on that fear and told me he knew a way to save her. He told me about Darth Plagueis the wise and how he could stop death. I fell for it and succumbed to the dark side and because of me Padme died and our children grew up separated with no clue they were related."

"Who were our children sent to?" Padme asked concerned.

"Leia lived with Bail and Breha and became the Princess of Alderaan until I blew it up. I blew it up, and made her watch. Luke was sent to live with Owen and Beru. He lived on the farm for roughly 19 years, Obi-Wan was sent to look over him. You gave him my old lightsaber just before you left Tatooine."

"You died after Luke and Captain Solo freed Leia. She was in the detention bay set for execution. This was all aboard the Death Star I. The rebels, which our children were leaders of, blew it up later then the second one just after I died I believe." I told Obi-Wan.

"I think you finished Luke's training after Obi-Wan died Master Yoda."

"I was so proud. But I failed you all. I had failed you all. How can you forgive me? I don't deserve it, I was terrible. The one time I felt alright with myself was when I killed Palpatine. He was shooting lightning at Luke and he had cut my hand off again," I held up my right hand to show them, "Then I picked him up and tossed him down the shaft and the lightning bounced back up and electrocuting me, funny it was the first real emotion I had felt in a long time and it kind of tickled, but my breathing panel was fried but Luke was adamant about saving me, even though I didn't deserve it, I got him to take my helmet off so I could see him and he looked like me. He had the same hair color, the same blue eyes, the same chin, and he has my piloting skills and all. Then I died."

"Anakin sorry you went through that I am. A more powerful Jedi you are for it."

"Anakin, what did Leia look like?" Padme asked quietly.

"She had long brown hair like you, deep brown eyes, and a senator, she actually served with Pooja. They ended up good friends and they hadn't ever known they were related. The first time I caught her as a rebellion worker she was very strong minded girl who used a good blaster when necessary. She could hold her own and both of our children are just as short as you, but aren't intimidated by anyone. She stood up to me when I had tried to get her to admit she was a rebel, I believe she said 'I don't know what you're talking about. I'm on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan.' That may not be the precise wording but it is very similar. She had no problem standing up to me when I was roughly 6 feet tall and mainly metal who was not afraid to choke those who were incompetent."

"So, are our children Jedi in the future?"

"Luke is but I believe Leia isn't. She does know how to shield her thoughts though. Even a mind probe couldn't break her shield."

"Let's get back to the clone troopers. What is the reason only Palpatine could call Order 66?" Mace asked.

"The troopers are only loyal to him, they are devoted to him and they would have turned on us if given the order."

"So we now know who ordered the army." Obi-Wan stated.

"Yes. Oh and Master Windu, eventually there will be a highly skilled bounty hunter named Boba Fett who is more than likely going to come after you."

"What? Why?"

"Well, you sort of killed his father. Jango Fett. He is a clone of Jango but he raised him as his son."

"When did I kill him? I don't kill very often."

"Geonosis. He was the bounty hunter you cut the head off of."

"Telling us, we thank you for." Yoda said.

"You all deserved to know. However I would hope we can avoid this reaching the public, this is worry some and people do not need to fret over it."

"Of course."

Okay so this belongs to the Almighty Lucas but I own this story.


End file.
